Stacie and the Titans Curse
by ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: Anastasia, or Stacie, was in the lotus casino, and meets Nico and Binca. She never leaves Nico's side. That changes when Stacie has to go on the quest to save Artemis, with Percy, Thalia, Grover, Zoe, and Bianca. How will the books change? And whats up with that one prophecy? Wait who will find out about Stacie's (Secret) past? Will rewrite first chapter when I get TC book! OC, AU


**Hey! So here's my new story! I know I write one pretty much daily! But who cares! I certainly don't! I know that I should work on my other stories, but this has been stuck in my head for such a long time. Anyways the main character, Stacie, is in the same boat as Nico, in which she was in the Lotus Casino. **

**I don't own PJO, and if I did, I would be rich and famous, and I am neither!**

Stacie POV

I haven't seen my dad in ages. I wonder if he's okay. I wonder why he put me in this casino, and not residential school like he normally does. I bump into someone my age. "Hello," I said shyly.

"Hello!" He said excitedly. When he speaks he has a slight Italian accent. "Look at this collector's card game!" he shoved some cards in my face.

"That's nice," I said with a smile. I don't know what a collector's card game was, but I do know what a card game is. A card game is a game played with cards, for example, Canasta! I don't know the rules, but I hear it is popular in the United States of America. If you don't know, I'm Canadian, well Indian. Well, half Indian, I don't know who my mom is. The people who teach at school call me an illegitimate child. I don't know what they talk about.

"Do you want to play?" he asked me.

"I don't know the rules." I told him.

"I'll show you!" He said and dragged me to what looked like his room in the hotel. "Bianca, I have a friend to play Mythomagic with!" he called to someone.

"Really?" Someone asked as she walked in. "My name is Bianca di Angelo, and what is your name?" she asked me.

"My name is Anastasia, and I'm the only one at school with an English name." I said proudly.

The boy, who I still don't know the name of, asked me something, "If you're the only one with an English name, then where are you from?"

"I'm Canadian, and I go to residential school." I said shyly.

"What's residential school?" he asked me.

"You wouldn't want to know," I said, "It's scary there, and I never see my dad, and I can never do anything from my cu-lt-ure." I stumbled on the last word. I only learnt it a few days ago.

"Why don't you see your dad?" He asked me.

I was about to answer when Bianca cut me off, "Don't ask that, Nico. It's rude!" She scolded. "I'm sorry for my brother." she apologized to me.

"It's fine." I smiled, "All the Indians in Canada are like that. I don't like it. My dad say's I'm a half-blood, meaning I'm half Indian, and half white." I told her. She smiled sadly at me.

"Anastasia, I will now teach you how to play!" Nico called out to me. "Can I call you Ana, or Stacie, it will be easier." Nico asked.

"Yes you may." I smiled.

"Come on Stacie, let's play!" he dragged me to a table. I sat down laughing. This is the most fun I had in ages. I really like Nico. I think we will be good friends.

Several years later

Nico came looking for me, "Come on Stace! Bianca and I are leaving! You should come with us! I don't want to leave you!"

"Sure!" I said. After meeting Nico, I became proud of my Indian side, even though apparently now it is called Native American. I like that better, my family is not from India!

"Why do you have her, hunny?" a lawyer said, looking at me.

"I'm not going anywhere without her!" Nico exclaimed, Mythomagic in his hands.

Bianca smiled at her brother. She always joked that Nico and I would get married one day and have a bajillion kids.

"You should let her come ma'am, otherwise Nico will not leave." Bianca told the lawyer.

The lawyer thought for a moment, then sighed, "Fine your friend can come hunny,"

"YES!" Nico cried and hugged me.

I smiled and hugged him back. I never told anyone, but I got a huge crush on the energetic Italian boy. (**For some reason I feel like I'm describing North Italy in those last few words! Anyone who watches/reads Hetalia, do you agree?)**

A few months later

I saw three people who don't go to the school enter the gym with that one kid, Grover. I waved to Grover, then want back to my conversation with Nico, "No, no, no!" I cried. "Aphrodite is a pretty good Goddess, the Goddess of Love and beauty. Love is one of the best things in the world!" I practically shouted. The vice principal came to us.

"Can I talk to you two?" he asked Bianca and Nico.

"Yes you may," Bianca politely told him.

"Alone," he eyed me.

"I'm not leaving his side," I hugged Nico's arm tightly. Nico is what made me not shy. He makes me strong. I think I'm in love with him, if what my father, before he died, told me about love is true. I also knew, that we're not in the fifties anymore. I know because Nico was born about ten years before me, and the fact that there is so much technology as well. No one seems to look twice at me, or look like I'm an alien, when they see I'm native. I know my dad would be dead because of the fact we are in the 2000's.

"Fine, you can come," he said knowing I will not leave his side.

I knew right away something was wrong so I grabbed Biancas hat and dropped it. I looked at her apologetically. After a few moments she realized something was wrong as well. She looked at me in thanks.

"Say, Stace-" Nico couldn't finish because the Vice Principal told us to shut up. That's rude. He lead us to a room, with no one in. He told us to stay still, and not to say a single word.

A boy with a sword came running in soon after, Bianca and I tried to tell him about the vice principal behind him. But he didn't listen, or look. The rest is quite a blur, but I clung to Nico's side, and the boy with the sword is my new hero. I admire his as much as Nico does. I remember what happens after many girls around my age help save us.

We had to speak to one girl, who looked around Bianca's age, in a tent. She looked as if she was the leader. She said her name was Artemis, as in the Goddess. There was another girl Zoe.

"Bianca, and Stacie, do you want to join the Hunt?" She asked us, we gave her a confused glance. What was the Hunt? "The Hunt is where young maidens, such as you two, can join the hunt to hunt monsters. You stay young maidens forever unless you break the oath, or die. The oath is you two have to promise to swear off all men." I shook my head. I don't want so swear off men. Hopefully Bianca doesn't take the oath, because if she does, then who will look after Nico and I? Artemis turned to Zoe, "Can you get Percy Jackson?" she asked.

Zoe nodded. I turned to leave, when Artemis asked me something, "Why are you leaving?"

I shrugged and Bianca answered. "She is going to look for my brother, she rarely leaves his side." She explained. It looked like Artemis was going to ask another question, but Bianca cut her off, "She rarely leaves my brothers side, because of what happened in her past. I won't tell you because it isn't my story to tell." That's all I heard before I ran looking for Nico.

I saw Nico with Zoe and Percy. I tackled Nico into a hug, and startled both Zoe and Percy. It looked like they just had a small conversation, and they left. We played Mythomagic with Grover.

I couldn't fall asleep that night, so I just went and walked in the forest. Not to far in, but not to close. I saw a bush with edible berries. I was hungry so I picked them. I most of what I picked but saved some for Nico and Bianca.

It was almost dawn when I got back to camp, and everyone was looking for something. I ran up to Nico, "What are you looking for?" I asked as I held out my hands to give him some berries.

"We were looking for you!" he cried and hugged me, "What are those?"

"Silly, these are berries!" I exclaimed and ate one to show they were edible.

"Don't!" I heard someone shout at I put the berry in my mouth. The person who shouted that was a fifteen year old. She ran to me, "What if they weren't edible?" she asked me.

"But they are," I started, "I know my edible plants." I told her.

"But still-" she stopped scolding me when she saw the tears in my eyes. She sounds like one of the teachers from residential school.

Nico took one, and ate it. "Yum, this is tasty," He told me, which caused me to smile. I saw Bianca walk towards us.

"Berry?" I asked her and held my hands to show her the berries.

She nodded, "Sure," she ate a berry and had the same reaction as her brother.

With Nico I walked to Percy. "Berry?" I asked him as I saw a car drive from the sky onto the ground. He shrugged and I ate one to show him it wasn't bad. He and Grover took one.

"Where did you find these?" Grover asked, and I pointed to the part of the forest I found them in.

I started to feel tired, "I'm sleepy," I yawned quietly and leaned on smiled and hugged me.(**OMG I JUST REALIZED THEY SEEM LIKE A COUPLE, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, THEY ARE NOT, YET**) I think it's because I'm tired, but I swear Apollo, the God who was in the car, isn't that good with poetry. I somehow managed to fall asleep, even with Thalias, the fifteen year girl from earlier, terrible driving. I woke up a moment before we crashed into a lake. I shut my eyes tightly. I never learnt how to swim.

I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew I was coughing on the beach.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked me. I nodded, not knowing if I could say anything without crying.

I was looking at the place, and wasn't paying attention until Bianca whispered something in my ear, "Take care of him, will you?" she asked and I nodded, knowing what she means. She whispered something in Nico's ear, but he just gave her the cold shoulder.

We were brought to the big house(what, did a five year old name it?). I was only giving half of my attention, they were talking about some video, that was rated PG13(Bianca would not like that!).

Nico and I went to watch the cool video. Our favourite game is real! I could tell it was rated PG13, they didn't have to tell us!

TIME SKIP

We went to play capture the flag. Nico and I were to guard it.

After the boring game, well for me, Thalia and Percy started having a huge fight. The fight was interrupted by a mummy. The mummy looked at Zoe, and started to say what I think is a prophecy.

Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,  
>One shall be lost in the land without rain,<br>The bane of Olympus shows the trail,  
>Campers and Hunters combine must prevail,<br>The Titan's curse must one withstand,  
>And one must perish by a parents hand<p>

There was another prophecy. But this time the mummy looked at me.

Four shall find out about her past,  
>One shall not be around long enough to ask,<br>Two will not be seen for many moons,  
>They will return on the month June<p>

The mummy then, if it was a living thing, fainted. What really got to me was the first line, Four shall find about her past, which four will find out about my past?

**Could you tell I didn't have the book on me? I know most of you, well pretty much all of you, won't know what a residential school was. I will be a little bit bias but basicly aboriginal children were forced from their homes to schools. In those schools their culture was forcibly taken away. And a whole bunch of bad stuff happened, I don't want to talk/write about. But they happened less than a hundred years ago, the last one in Canada was either 1992 or 1996. But people might tell us to get over it, but even though my parents weren't in it, my moms parents were in it. People in my generation, even though they weren't in it, and same with their parents(Most likely) get an awful feeling from it! Sorry for my ranting. Theres lots more to it, and that's pretty much all I know about it, because no one talks about it! Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Also, sorry for the awful prophecy I made!**


End file.
